After the Rain
by Val-Creative
Summary: Slash. Short. Marco's going to a funeral, but who's? Completed.
1. Before the Funeral

A/N: Yes, this is a tragedy. Implied Marco/Dylan. That means SLASH. Don't like SLASH, don't read. I thought of this one day and decided I wanted to write it down, to channel my inner depression, or because I wanted to write a sad Degrassi story. Whatever. I revised this many times and this will be short, a few chapters. A character is dead, so Marco is going to a funeral. Yes, anguish, sadness galore. Lots of memories, which are in italics by the way, the present is normal. I have hankies for anyone who starts crying, like me! -cries- Please tell me how you felt when you read this, did it make an emotional impact? Or did it bore you to tears?

* * *

After the Rain

Silent.

The sun was hidden, the streets below his window was slicked with wet. A dark van crunched swiftly into the driveway, rolling to a stop. A figure emerged and walked to the damp front mat. Voices drifted up from under the crack of his bedroom door.

The eleventh grader known as Marco Del Rossi turned away from window, closing the blinds and treading to his full length mirror. His reflection looked ghostly white, like a walking zombie.

Zombie.

The simple word tickled his mind with familiarity and his reflection's shoulders slumped downward. He was wearing a white shirt, black dress pants, and matching shoes. His dark hair laid tousled on his head, Marco didn't care to fix his hair. Was no use, it was just going to get messy again anyway. Hanging his head, his reflection looked dead.

Hey, _dead_.

A insane giggle escaped his lips and he covered his mouth to prevent anymore sounds. Someone was knocking on his bedroom door. Marco rasped, "Come in." The door opened and his best friend Ellie Nash entered, wearing a simple black dress, and looking very vulnerable without her usual black eyeliner. She looked at him with such careful concern and the first thing she asked, was the only thing he wished no one would, "How are you doing?" His face was emotionless, like a brick wall. "Good enough for some who wishes they could have gone with'em." Ellie looked like she wanted to retort but she must have decided not to because she changed the subject.

She murmured, setting her brown eyes on the bedside, "Oh, you left your jacket...on the bed...."

Ellie picked it up and placed it on his shoulders, he backed away immediately, a look in his eyes like he was a fearful caged animal, "I'm not a child El. I can put on my own jacket." She whispered, clasping her hands together, "Of course you can." Marco let the jacket slip off his shoulders and heard the boom of thunder off in the distance. Ellie walked over to him and gently held him by the elbow, "Come on, we're going to be late. It's going to start without us, I'll drive you down." He yanked himself away numbly, "What's _it_? Can't even bring yourself to say _it_, can you Ellie?" She saw that he was testing her and said comfortingly, "Marco, we're going to a funeral. I know that. We're going to Dylan's funeral."

He actually looked shocked that she had spoken so easily, without a trace of torture in her voice, or hint of hurt in her eyes. Marco's face looked disgusted at her and Ellie lost all pity for him at the moment, "Stop it Marco, stop looking at me like I've spat all over his grave or something. I'm sad, yeah, but it's not going to kill me. It's not going to kill you either. You'll get over it."

Marco couldn't believe her, she'd never understand. He shook his head, stepping away and she made a face. Marco said the next logical thing in his mind, "I hate you."

Three plain words.

He ran from his room, down the stairway, and out the front door. Marco didn't know how long he ran, or how far. He found himself sitting on a sidewalk somewhere, short winded. The sky above him matched his mood completely, gray and bleak. Minutes passed, and he felt strangely out of place. Marco wondered what any stranger would say if they saw a teenage boy sitting on a cold wet sidewalk in funeral clothes. Before he could consider that thought deeper, large round tires came into his view. A car door in front of him opened and Ellie was sitting in the drivers seat, she said, "Hop in." Marco was considering telling her off and just running again but instead he obeyed, sitting in the passenger seat and buckling up. She didn't look at him and she drove down several winding streets, her bright red hair was loose and flew freely around as a strong cool breeze blew through the open car window. Ellie spoke up, "I followed you."

He thought bitterly, _Congratulations, you want a metal?_

Marco closed his eyes, what was wrong with him? He never use to act like this, especially to his friends. She was only trying to help him and he was acting like an insensitive jackass. Marco looked at her slightly stony face and saw her hand resting nearby. He slipped his hand under hers and tightened his grip somewhat. Ellie glanced at him and saw the genuine apologetic smile on his face and turned away, saying softly, "You're forgiven."

Marco continued holding her hand and looked out his car window, rain droplets drizzled down the window pane in slow streams. Turning his dark brown eyes upward, a memory played in his head.

The sound of the final bell echoed in Degrassi Community School, and many students ran from the classroom and hallways, to outside freedom. The beginning of the new school year had started and everyone couldn't wait for the weekend. He had spun his combination around and got his locker open when a female voice materialized behind him, "Have a fun evening Lover Boy."

His red head friend grinned a wide grin at him and Marco had the urge to shove her, playfully of course. She walked away, her braids flying behind her as she picked up speed. He threw his books into his locker and Paige Michalchuk whistled in the distance, her boyfriend and one of his best friends Spinner Mason waved him over frantically. Her sugary sweet voice shouted, "Marco, get a move on! Dylan isn't going to wait much longer!"

At the sound of his boyfriend's name, a spurt of energy charged through him and he dashed over to them in no time. The blonde girl smiled arrogantly at Spin, "I told you if I said my brother's name, he'd go faster."

Marco and Spinner frowned at her, they began walking out. In the distance was a flash of bright light. Marco's eyes squinted a moment, it had been the sun reflecting off Dylan's convertible. His heart sped up, the sight of that particular boy did that to him. Dylan was no longer a senior but a college freshman at the 2 year Degrassi College Centre, a star hockey player and now the official boyfriend of Marco Del Rossi. Despite being a few years older, it didn't break their relationship. Marco's parents knew about it, and they didn't bother to learn more about it. More like, pretending it was never happening.

Marco found himself staring at the golden blonde curls shining around the older boy's smiling face, and the clear blue eyes that was sparkling with excitement. He almost reminded him of a beaconing angel.

Spin shook his shoulder, snapping him out of a merry daze, "Dude, are you coming or what?"

Paige and Dylan laughed good-naturedly and he blushed, sitting shotgun beside the driver. Spinner and Paige managed to squeeze themselves in the back, which suited them well as they made out the entire trip. They stopped in front of the college hockey stadium, for Dylan's first game of the season. As the two lovebirds left the car, Dylan kept Marco back. The younger boy stared into the blue eyes, that had a furtive glint shining in them.

Dylan asked inquisitively, "Marco, do you consider me as....a boyfriend?" Marco began flushing, he couldn't help it, "Yes...if you do....." He did, they had been going out for five months.

Dylan stated warily, "Well, there's something I've wanted to tell you, for a while now. . . ." Red crept up onto his face. Marco had never really seen him blush like this before. The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, eyes darting around a moment, "I guess, what I'm trying to say...is....."

He let out a deep sigh and shook his head, grinning, "You know what, I'm just going to have to tell you later tonight, on our date after the game." Marco spoke up, "But, we don't-" He grinned, catching on, "Oh. Well, I can't wait." Dylan grinned back and they shared a kiss, it had started out normal but grew very passionate. It was the first time in a while that they had a moment to share a kiss alone and undisturbed. Marco could smell the light shampoo in Dylan's hair and wondered what he looked like, soaking wet from head to toe, fully unadorned. The thought turned him on, they eagerly tongue wrestled for several instants before Dylan went to nipping the younger boy's neck. They were so deliriously in the moment, pressing against the leather seats that they almost lost track of time.

They sprinted outside the ice rink and stopped in front of the boy's changing room doors. Marco handed him his bag of things and Dylan slipped his arms around the Italian boy's small thin waist, kissing his mouth a moment before promising, "You won't be disappointed tonight Marco." The darker boy saw that bent smile and he was gone behind the locker doors.

Marco shoved his hands into his jean pockets, thinking how life couldn't be much sweeter then this.

He met up with everyone else in the stands, Craig and Jimmy greeted him, they had gotten rides of their own. Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk was introduced by Paige to Marco and they seemed very friendly to him, it put him at great ease. The hockey game began and it was the Degrassi Panthers against the new school Moon South Tigers. They seemed to know what they were doing, but Degrassi was beating their butts way ahead in the match.

Marco, Paige, and Mrs. Michalchuk cheered loudly as Dylan scored for his team. One of the Tiger's kept illegally checking Dylan and his teammates, but Degrassi kept winning and the other team kept getting angrier.

The women and Marco booed as the one guy checked Dylan, the younger boy thought desperately; 'Jeez, leave him alone, will you?'

The boys joined in with them after a while, with more enthusiasm. Near the end of the game, Dylan and Paige's parents disappeared along with Craig and Jimmy, supposedly heading home or waiting for the game to end. Marco was left alone with Spin and Paige. The Tiger's lead player got out of the penalty box. Marco yelled gleefully as Dylan got the puck from him and raced down the other end of the rink, scoring, and ending the game with the Degrassi Panthers winning the game.

The crowd was on it's feet.

Marco was screaming so loud with joy that his throat was sore.

The aggressive Tiger player came out of nowhere and bashed his stick in till Dylan's helmet furiously.

The crowd grew silent. And Dylan fell to the ground unmoving.

He remained that way.


	2. Arriving

A/N: AWWW, you like me! You really like me! Well...not really me, just the story. But I was the person who wrote the story! Anyway, thank you **Lillei**, **Yelak**, **anjel919**, **Dark Spell**, **KaitlinBell**, **laffertyluver23**, and **Kitty Kat **for the lovely reviews you gave! I appreciate them very much and I encourage more...Heehee.

* * *

**After the Rain**

The van had stopped moving. 

In front of them was a large brick-red building, with no sign in front of it. Marco already knew what building it was, with or without a sign. Inside his gut, he could feel it.

Ellie met his eyes that stared upward, "Are you ok?" He asked her, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice, "Yeah. I'm fine, why?"

She stated with easiness, "Because you're crushing my fingers."

His brows burrowed and Marco looked at his iron lock grip on Ellie's hand, he let her go as if she was on fire.

"Sorry," he murmured.

She exited the driver's seat without another word and went around the front, opening his door for him. Ellie touched his shoulder as they began walking up the steps leading to the glass doors, "You can do this, breathe, you _can _do this." Marco knew that she was trying to be helpful, but it was ticking him off slightly and he couldn't help feeling like this.

He nodded, to humor her and they passed through more glass doors, leading into a funeral room setting. A open book filled with signatures seated in front of the doors and Ellie began signing it, handing Marco a pen as well. He signed quickly and looked up to the parents of Dylan Michalchuk.

His mother had beet red eyes that day and patting them every few seconds as gushes of tears streamed down her cheeks.

Her husband had a grim line set in the middle of his forehead and turned cloudy eyes to them, "Thank you for coming." Ellie nodded her red head nervously and Marco continued staring lifelessly at them, Dylan's parents moved forward to him, Mrs. Michalchuk choked, "Marco," and hugged him against her breast, crying her eyes out on his new white shirt.

After a few seconds Mr. Michalchuk took her into his arms and left with her. Marco could still feel tearstains on his shirt as they walked into the room, Ellie stood by the table while he wandered over to two certain people in a corner.

Marco stopped in front of Spinner and Paige.

They both looked exhausted, Spinner had a unusual drawn look to him and Paige's eyes were about as red as her mother's.

She looked at Marco and a fresh wave of tears appeared in her blue eyes. Paige didn't move, but stared at him powerlessly. They both remembered well, the day when Marco took a walk to Paige's house.

_He marched right up the steps off the Michalchuk house and without hesitation, was about to knock on the door when it opened. Spinner looked at him, "Dude, what's up?"_

"Uh, Spin, is Paige home?"

He nodded, stepping away, "Yeah, I was just leaving. She's really upset, be careful." Marco patted his shoulder, "Alright man. I will."

As his friend left, Marco went inside and up the stairs. Right across from him was Dylan's closed bedroom door, there was no sign with his name on it, he could just tell by the posters of hockey players scattered all over. Childish, but so Dylan-like. Marco found it hard to believe that it had been days since his death.

He went to the door that had the word Paige in pink sparkly words and knocked, her voice screeched, "Leave me alone Spin!" He entered and she was sitting on her bed, bright blue eyes slightly pink.

Paige glowered at him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Marco spoke up, "I came over, to ask why you've been treating me like I'm the scum of the Earth. Ever since Monday, you've ignored, pushed, and threatened me. What did I do?" She hissed angrily, getting up, "Everything. I hate you."

"Why? Paige, just answer me that," he asked impatiently. Paige had a murderous look in her eyes as she got in his face, "Because you are_ the scum of the earth."_

Marco's voice raised, "Why do you think that, I don't get you?!"

Her voice shrieked, wobbling every so often, "BECAUSE YOU GOT TO SEE HIM!"

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

Her eyes widened, filling with tears, "AT THE GAME, YOU GOT TO TALK TO HIM BEFORE IT HAPPENED! YOU GOT TO SAY SOMETHING TO HIM, I'M HIS SISTER AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY GOODBYE TO DYLAN!"

Paige drop to her knees, shaking uncontrollably. Marco whispered, "Is that why you hate me? Do you have any idea how much this hurts for me too? It hurts a lot more to have seen him those last moments because I could have done something, I keep thinking I could have kept him back and have made him stop playing that game. I'd give anything to have been in your place that day."

She looked up, "I would have given anything to have been in your place."

Silence passed in the room and Marco wiped away a tear on his face, sitting down beside her. Paige murmured, "I miss him."

"I miss him too," said Marco, looking into her eyes. Her blue eyes blinked, meeting his dark brown.


	3. Beginning

**anjel919**: Thank you very much! ï 


	4. Talking

**After the Rain**

The minister had stopped reciting prayers and asked for members of the family to come up to say a few last words. Marco looked up to the front benches where the Michalchuk sat, Mr. And Mrs. Michalchuk had decided not to go up but Paige had stood up and walked over to the podium.

She looked over everyone and her dull blue eyes focused on the back doors, not making eye contact with anyone as she spoke.

"Dylan has been my brother for over sixteen years and I couldn't ask for a better sibling. He taught me to ride my first bicycle, to rollerblade, to ice skate, and how to drive a car. When he told us that he was gay, I didn't know how to react. I mean, it was my brother and he was attracted to guys. It was hard to understand and get use to it, but at the same time, I had always knew."

Tears rolled down her shrinken pale cheeks, "It's not fair that he can't be there to see me at graduation, that he can't see my wedding, or see his nieces and nephews when we're older. He'll never be able to marry or have a family, because of what happened. If I could, I would get that man who killed him, that son of a-"

The minister stepped in nervously, "Yes, Paige. I expect many of us feel the same. Do you have anything else to say?" She nodded her blonde head, "Yes, can Marco Del Rossi please step up here?"

All eyes turned to him and Marco was glued to his seat, Ellie nudged him out of the bench and into the aisle.

The dark boy came to the front and Paige turned to him with pink eyes, "You have helped me a lot during this, more then you can think. I know Dylan meant everything to you, as he did to me. I know you have something to say up here, so I'm going to leave you to it then."

The girl stepped down and went back to her seat, Marco felt all of the attention direct to him and their eyes burned into his face. He took in a breath, not too sure what to say.

He began, "Well, I guess all I can say is...that I loved him."

Small murmurs and gasps erupted.

"Yeah, I loved Dylan, I always had. He was perfect, someone you could get along with and laugh with in till you cried tears. You could talk about your deepest nightmares to him and he'd comfort you, you could count on him. Paige is right, he was my everything, and I feel incomplete without him. Dylan was more then a boyfriend, he was a real friend."

He gazed around, "I still can't understand why that person did it, well, I do know why. He killed him because he was different. He killed him because he was gay and he didn't like it. I'll never understand why he thought it was justified, to kill him."

Marco shook his head, biting his lower lip and letting his eyes stare off into space, "I'll never understand."

_He didn't want to go, he didn't want to see. _

_A hand shook his shoulder and Marco looked up to semi concerned eyes of Craig Manning. His friend asked, "Man, what's going on?" _

_Their band was practicing in Craig's garage, Jimmy and Spinner had stopped playing and was staring at him. The shorter boy opened his mouth and uttered, "I-I..." He nearly fled out of the garage and threw himself outside, leaning his back against the wall. _

_Marco had a hand over his mouth, his face crimped and tears streaming. _

_It had been a few days and he hadn't told any of his friends what happened, except for a few people. He sobbed and gave an intaken gasp as someone stepped out of the garage. _

_It wasn't anyone he expected. _

_Paige Michalchuk stepped into the low sunlight and found him, she asked, "Hun, why aren't you inside with your band?" _

_Marco whispered, "I couldn't....I can't..." _

_He tried to get a grip on himself and the blonde said slowly, "I'm came here to find you and tell you something. The guy who....he's here." His big eyes were blinking, "Wha- H-Here?" _

_"He lives right down the street from us, his family has been here as long as we have and went to the same school as Dylan. He's been going around, saying what he did. At court, he told the judge exactly what happened, laughing and smiling. Marco, he was smiling..." _

_Paige made a tiny whimper, unable to continue. _

_Marco shook his head and began screaming nonsense at the top of his lungs, kicking at the leaves and dirt on the ground. The guys must have heard him from inside because they all came out and watched him throw a angry fit. _

_The Italian boy collapse into a ball of trembling nerves. _

_Jimmy said after a few seconds, "Whoa._

_Spinner and Craig knelt beside Marco and helped him up, holding him up by under his arms. It took a moment for the boy to say, "Dylan's dead." Paige interrupted, being held steady by Jimmy, "They know, I told them." Craig offered, "We're really sorry, Jimmy and I had left before it happened, we didn't know man." Marco swallowed, "He doesn't care about what he did, he only felt proud. That sick bastard." _

_No one said anything, the only thing that could be heard was the chirruping of birds. _


	5. One Last Look

**Anjel919:** Did it hit you that deeply? Oh, well, it got to me too. It's good to know I have an effect, I'm glad you told me. :-)

**Dark Spell:** Whoa., really? –a little weirded out- I must be in the moment. LoL. Thank you.

**Amber-1134**: New reader!!! –hands over chocolate- WELCOME! Have a splendid day reading this!

**Cutiepye06655:** I thought it was more baddaa ba ba ba. –laughs- Thanks for the review!

**A/N**: ...Story.

* * *

**After the Rain**

Chirruping.

Despite the gloomy appearance of the outside, life was still bustling outside.

A set of dark brown eyes stared restlessly out the window, Ellie Nash came up from behind him, "You did really good Marco." He said, "Sure."

"Really, you did. I'm very proud of you."

The young Del Rossi sighed, turning to her, "What's your point?" She tilted her head, "They're letting the guests look into the coffin. I thought you'd want one last chance to say goodbye." Marco thought about it a moment and agreed to do it, it might be his last chance. He walked with her up to where the coffin was placed, Jimmy and Spinner was ahead of them.

Soon it was there turn and Marco peered one last time at the man he loved. He was dressed in a black suit and deathly pale, lips were covered in pink to not look blue and a peaceful expression was on his face.

What got to Marco, was the noticeable thin scar by his left temple.

Ellie noticed something was wrong when his fingers froze up in her hand, she turned just in time to see him pass out cold in front of everyone.

Lucky that Mr. Michalchuk was standing nearby to catch him before his head hit the floor.

Panic insumed and people ran out of the funeral parlor, Mrs. Michalchuk and Paige began freaking out, and someone got ill all over themselves. Mr. Michalchuk ordered to Spinner, "Call the ambulance."

Ellie interrupted rudely, "Wait, I think he's waking up." She called Marco's name several times, rubbing his hand in between hers. The boy did awake to his tension-filled surroundings and only a single memory was playing in his head.

_There was screaming, everywhere. Paramedics rushed onto the ice to take away the unmoving body of Dylan Michalchuk. _

_Marco's cheering had died in his throat when Dylan dropped. The darker boy didn't move in the stands, he was completely still. He kept thinking to himself as fans rushed past him to get out of the hockey arena, that his boyfriend was ok, he could take a hit. The only thing he was feeling was confusion. _

_When Marco looked around, no one was around him and he went out into the parking lot, spotting Paige and Spinner down the way, looking very worried. Marco asked them, "What's going on? Is he ok?" _

_Spinner's voice trailed away, "I saw an ambulance pass by...." _

_Marco's heart was pounding, was it that bad? Did he break something? Paige suddenly turned calm, "Ok, we'll take Dylan's car and meet my parents at the hospital." The boy nodded and they all climbed in and she drove them to the emergency section of the hospital near Degrassi. They sprinted inside past kids with broken limbs and overdosed bodies. They saw Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk standing by the E.R doors, just as confused as they were. Paige asked them breathlessly, "Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Mr. Michalchuk was pale, "We didn't know yet." _

_As if on cue, a doctor came from behind the E.R doors, he asked, "The Michalchuks?" _

_Dylan's mother nodded, fear in her blue eyes. _

_"I am sorry, but your son is dead. Again, I am terribly sorry, it was a direct head injury. He was dead before they reached him on the ice so he didn't suffer. It was instantanous. If there had been anything we could have done, we would have." _

_No one moved, or even breathed. Meaningless thoughts ran through Marco's head. _

_Paige asked in a robotic voice, "What do you mean he's dead? He's been hurt before. . ." _

_The doctor was about to speak when her father said too placidly, "Paige, go home. Just go home and let your Mother and I handle this." _

_She screeched, "HE'S NOT DEAD!" _

_Marco winced, it hadn't suck in yet, maybe, maybe Paige was right... _

_Spinner took her into his arms and smoothed back her bangs comfortingly, Marco heard her murmur over and over, "They're lying. . .he's not dead. . .they're lying. . .he's not dead. . ." _

_Not dead. _

_Not. _

_Dead._


	6. Saying Goodbye

****

anjel919: I appreciate the comment. I really do. Well, this is the last chappy. Told you this was short. LoL.

****

AllAboutDegrassi: Awww. -hands her a box of tissues- It's ok. Thank you for putting your honest reaction, that's just what I wanted.

****

Distrubedvixen: -gives chocolate- You'll see, you'll see. Want a tissue?

****

laffertyluver23: I'm really sorry to hear about that. The only death I've been personally affected by were my grandmother's. I guess you could say that I've used the funeral scene sort of comparing to going to my grandmother's funeral. It was open casket. So, I guess I did kind of get something out of that. Thank you for the compliment. :)

****

smoothNcreamy: Ahaahaa, you're here! Yep, this is depressing. I warned you. -

****

cutiepye06655: LoL. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Dark Spell: You too? I have this weird urge to read tragedy and see people get hurt. I don't know where I get it from, I love drama, that's all I can say! -laughs- Anyway, good to hear from you.

****

Tasha: -gives out Halloween candy- You know, I don't think I've ever seen any Dylan-death fics. Have you? If you have, report back to me A.S.P! LoL.

****

harrypotter,move over: I like Degrassi too, scratch that, LOVE it. Aw, thanks so much!

****

man freakzoid: Really, first time? I'll cry over any sad story, I'm pathetic that way. LOL. Much gratitude for your response to my story!

****

A/N: Ah, it's been a while since I responded, huh? Sorry, computer troubles, as you can find out when you read the bottom of my bio. Anyway, this is the final chapter for this story. AND I am still working on the sequel for the other Degrassi fanfic.

Here it is, the final chapter.

* * *

After the Rain

For the first time, in a long time, the sun had stopped hiding from behind the clouds and covered Degrassi street brightly. It was such a beautiful day outside, kids from down all streets played in parks and yards, adults conversed with smiles on their paled faces.

One teenage boy walked through the iron gates of a graveyard, looking around once before emerging into the cleanly trimmed grass.

It had been a few weeks since the funeral and it was forgotten...some. But, there was still something's that Marco had to let go.

The sixteen-year-old wandered past pots of colorful flowers and statues of lost souls, to a certain engraved tombstone. He knelt on one knee in front of it and gave a half smile, saying aloud, "Hey. I've missed you Dyll, everyone has. I have something for you." Laying in his palm was a tiny necklace, a symbol of an angel spreading it's wings dangling from the chain.

"Yeah, it's the necklace you gave me after our first month anniversary. I have to let you go, so, I'm giving it to you."

Marco dug his fingers into the soft earth and planted the necklace into the hole, replacing the dirt over it well.

The boy whispered an _I-love-you_ and kissed his fingertips, brushing them over Dylan's name. Marco stayed in this position for a few more seconds before getting up and leaving. Before he could exit the gates, Marco turned back to see a butterfly seating atop the grave marker, perched calmly.

Silently walking home, the teenager got home and went to bed soon after supper.

Over time; his parents had begun to treat him with more respect and openness, the kind he deserved. Ellie had stopped trying to protect him from everything and went back to her caring-once-in-a-while self, and everything had came back into perspective.

That night, Marco dreamed.

This place was familiar, although he had never seen it before. Marco was standing in a room, it had soft colored walls of peach, a bookcase, and a few leather chairs against the walls. It looked like a regular sort of living room.

Something filled the air. The sweet smell of shampoo.

He looked down at the gray carpeted rug, expecting someone to be behind him, "I'm not sad anymore." A deep voice stated, "You shouldn't have to be."

Strong arms encircled Marco's waist and he felt the person press him close, "You are so beautiful." The darker boy turned to scrunched blue eyes, curls of blonde, and a very wide grin. Marco murmured, reaching out to touch the face, "Tell me this isn't a dream." Dylan's voice seemed slightly detached as he whispered in his ear, "I'd be lying."

The shorter boy leaned his head on the broader chest in want, "Stay with me. Please."

"I always will Marco. I always be here."

The blonde raised the other boy's face up, "I never got the chance to tell you, but I love you Marco. I truly love you and I always did. I didn't tell you because I was afraid and I'm sorry."

Marco breathed, "No, if I had kept you in the car. . ." Dylan said tranquilly, "I don't hold any grudges. It won't change anything."

Marco whispered bitterly, almost reassuring to himself, "I always will....I always will..." Closing his eyes a moment then reopening them to blue eyes mellow. The elder laughed, "I can't think of anything corny or wisdom-like to tell you. Only that, life needs you."

Marco kissed him, wanting the joy and happiness he once craved for.

"Goodnight, my love," said the older boy.

"G....Goodbye," said the latter.

Marco was left alone in his dream.

Fin.

* * *

****

A/N: Now, I'd like to take the time to thank the following reviewers and readers, cause I love you guys so much:

Lillei, **Yelak**, **anjel919**, **Dark Spell**, **KaitlinBell**, **laffertyluver23**, **Kitty Kat**, **Kayla**, **cutiepye06655**, **badboyblondEsgurl**, **amber-1134**, **AllAboutDegrassi**, **Distrubedvixen**, **smoothNcreamy**, **Tasha**, **harrypotter,moveover**, and **man freakzoid!**

Thank you so much for sticking around to see how this story turned out! :):):) Well, If you'd like to leave a final comment, or recommend me a sad story, step on up.

Farewell for now,

Val-Creative (Val)

__


End file.
